Lost
by phantom-stranger
Summary: Set after Hannibal. A mix between book and movie. Clarice Starling was found "dead" in the home she and Hannibal Lecter had shared. The F.B.I thinks it was Lecter and has sent out another agent who is very similar to Clarice to try to catch him.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Right, this is my first attempt at a semi-serious story with something close to a plot hidden in it. This probably wasn't the brightest thing to start out with...but oh well. I hope it's alright.

Ravyn sighed as she left the little cafe. She had come back to the U.S a few months ago to work on her new assignment. She had set her shop back up and had a steady income coming from both the F.B.I and her store. She had even set-up another website for it. Franco and Sedin had shown up a few days earlier and were up to their old tricks...again. She closed her eyes a moment, listening to her surroundings. Someone was following her. She took the long way around into the alleys. She took a glance behind her at the man following her and narrowed her eyes. There was no way this man was coming this way at random. She stopped, turning abruptly.  
"Excuse me sir," she said, watching the man. He wore sunglasses, a white fedora and a very well cut suit. "I don't mean to be rude, but is there a reason you are following me? I would say, guessing by the clothing, that you dont live near this general area. I appologize if I sound rude or snappy," she finished, looking the man over behind her own sunglasses. 'Strong, fit. Most likely a wiry strength that could surpass my own,' she thought. The years of working with heavy objects had given her strenght, though you couldn't tell by looking at her. The form of the man in front of her tickled her memory, though he couldn't remember exactly. Ah, no matter. He was speaking and she needed to listen.  
"Not at all, you deserve an explanation," he said, the voice was familiar, hauntingly so. She raised her brow and crossed her arms, unaware of the sense of fear and dread rising in her. "You looked like someone I once knew," he explained, continuing. A flash of herself hiding in a closet at Mason's home. outside she hears footsteps. Through the crack she sees a single maroon eye. It leaves and outside is placed something. She can hear Mason moaning with pain and gurguling down the hall-  
"Are you alright?" asks the stranger who is now holding her head up. Her sunglasses are gone and her eyes bared. Unaturally bright green and flecked with silver, they search the face for some sign that her worst fear is the truth. She realizs she's in a panic and so the memory won't come. She swallowed. "Yes, I'm alright. I had...I don't know what," she said in answer to the question. She shakes off the help of standing gently before looking for her sunglasses. He handed them to her with his left hand. She notices a scar running up it, though she doesn't make anything of it. "Thank you,"she says. "This is a rather odd meeting and it was terribly rude of me to follow you as I did. Perhaps you would allow me to take you out to dinner sometime?" Ravyn blinked, slightly shocked. She smiled, managing to keep a blush down. "It's quite alright. You don-"  
"No, I insist upon it." She sighed, too low to be heard by most. "Alright, but not dinner," she finally agrees. "Coffee then?"  
"Yes." She took out a piece of scrap paper and wrote down two numbers.   
"The top is my home number and the other is the shop. If someone else picks up just ask for Ravyn," she said, handing over the paper. He took the paper and looked at it once, filing away the numbers and placing it in his pocket. "And your name is?" asks Ravyn, zipping the backpack up again. "Doctor Feldman. I work at the Smithsonian," he answered. "Yes, I had heard they found a replacement for the late Professor Green. You work in the..."  
"Cultural department. It's quite a fascinaing area really."  
"I can imagine.Do you study the native cultures or others?"  
"Native cultures. I'm giving a presentation over the southern tribes next Friday if you would like to come." Ravyn went through her plans over the next two weeks. "Yes, where is it going to be?"   
"At the museum in the lecture hall." Ravyn nodded, mentally adding that to her schedule. "Time?"  
"It will begin around six. I suggest you arrive a bit earlier though."  
"Of course." She looked around during the silence.   
"Right, we're not far from my home if you would like a ride home," she finally said. "Thank you, but I believe I will walk," he answered. "I insist. I brought you this far away from the main street, I may as well give you a ride home."

"If you insist." She nodded and turned. "Follow me." They walked on in relative silence with a few more questions from each other. Ravyn continued trying to remember what it was she had been on the verge of remembering. It had something to do with Mason and the night he...well...lost his face. She could hear a faint voice as she approa- No, not now. Later. She topped in front of a white house trimmed with blue. There was a motorcycle out front. In her garage was a jaguar, but she really didn't feel like driving it right then. "Let me drop my bag off and get the key. If you would like to come in and wait... If not, I'll be out in a couple minutes." She took out a house key as she headed up the stairs and unlocked the door. Dr. Feldman followed behind at a short distance. He looked around the front room, memorizing it and filing away everything. The floor was covered with a dark blue plush carpet, and the walls were a cream color. There was a light colored couch and a two chairs in the room. beside the couch was a glass table and a lamp. In the far corner was a television. Beside it was a radio and a number of c.d's. Most were burnt, he noticed, and quite a few were classical. On the walls were paintings. He noticed quite a few were abstracts, done by hand. 'No pictures of family.   
Either they are upstairs or she prefers not to think about them,' he thought. He heard her coming back downstairs and watched her move. Her reddish-black hair was pulled back and swung slightly as she bounced down the stairs. 'Quite a bit like Clarice,' he thought, somewhat fondly. A memory passed throuh his mind of the body laying on the bed they had shared. Burn marks and cuts, the largest across her beautiful throat. Another one of a deer being dragged and finally Mischa being pulled away. Sweat trickled a bit down his back. He firmly stomped those memories.  
"Ready?" asked the girl. He couldn't help but think of her as such. "Whenever you are," he said. She nodded her head a bit and locked the door behind them. She handed him a helmet and took another out of the pack on the back of the bike. "You can put your hat in there if you like," she said as she tucked her hair into the helmet. He put his on, nostrils flaring as he caught the scent of the herbal shampoo she used. He couldn't place why her scent was familiar, but that was something that could be dealt with later. He filed away the faint scent of rice flower and incense. He watched her climb onto the bike, the small form looked odd on the bike. He climbed behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold on and feeling her become tense. at the touch. A faint smell of unease came over her and he smiled to himself. She started the bike. It whispered silently through the streets like a tiger stalking its prey. Ah! There it was, that memory that had eluded him since he first caught her scent. "Turn left at the next two stop signs and then right. There will be a small house painted white with yellow trimmings," he said as they stopped. Ravyn nodded and headed straight.

_ "Mason, Mason, would you like a popper?" asked the doctor, watching as Mason Verger beat off. "Would I?! Wow!" answered the swinging man. The doctor broke a capsule under Mason's nose, knowing full well there was more in it than Mason thought and knowing what he was thinking. The effects soon became apparent as Mason flew around. He kicked the mirror and that was when the doctor heard the door open slightly. He glanced over as he picked up a piece of broken glass and handed it to Mason. "Try this, try peeling off your face and feeding it to the dogs," he said, stepping back as Mason began. He watched the door and the man at the same time, his nostrils flaring to catch the scent of fear coming from over there. His head turned and he looked into a pair of unnaturally bright green eyes with flecks of silver. The eyes widened and the child slipped away. He could hear her run away. He looked at Mason again, deciding the man was finished anyway. He walked out of the room and into the hallway. Looking down he saw spilt dog food. He followed the way the girl had gone and stopped at a closet. He looked in, his maroon eyes meeting once more with the girls. She scooted away and the smell of fear grew. He smiled and placed an oragami tiger whose mouth opened outside the door before   
leaving._  
  
'There was somewhere else as well,' he thought as he closed the door on that memory. They were nearly there. He could think about it when he was home. The bike stopped in the driveway, the engine was shut off and Dr. Feldman climbed off, exchanging the helmet for his fedora. "Thank you," he said. "No problem Doctor." They shook and Ravyn set off again, speeding down the street and on her way home. The doctor smiled and walked inside.


	2. 2

Ravyn stopped the bike, almost literally jumping off of it. She took the helmet off, shaking out her hair and walked inside. She set the helmet on the desk and flopped down on the couch, sprawled out. She heard a noise coming from upstairs and eased her colt out of its holster. She cocked it, thankful that it was actually quiet. Her eyes were half closed as she watched someone coming down the stairs. A second followed. She jumped up, the gun outstretched in front of her. "Hold it!" she yelled. The darker colored man yelled from shock and the other started laughing. Ravyn glared at the two before lowering the gun. "You two are lucky I didn't shoot you!" she growled. "Oh come on, you wouldn't want to kill us would you?" asked the first in a middle-eastern accent. "Really! Who else would you have to boss around at work?" asked the other, his accent that of an Italian, though much less prominent. "Come on Sedin, it's clear she doesn't want us around," said the Italian. "Yeah, Franco. why would she? We just worry about her-"  
  
"So help me if you say it I will shoot you and say it was justifiable homicide."  
  
"Well being," finished Sedin. Ravyn rolled her eyes.   
  
"So tell us, have you met someone? I noticed that your helmet was gone," said Franco, grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator. He tossed one over to her. "By accident," she said, opening the bottle and taking a drink. "Ooooh. That's how franco and me met," said Sedin, throwing an arm around Franco's shoulders. "Yes, and unfortunately that's also how I met you two." The pair flopped on the couch, one on each side of Ravyn. "Don't be that way. You know you couldn't live without us." Franco gave her the big puppy eyes as Sedin attacked her sides. Ravyn screeched and tried to get away. They pinned her and tickled her all over. Franco took off the shoes she was wearing and attacked her feet. "Stop.....it.. you guys," she stuttered out through all of the laughing. "We take mercy on you if you say you do need us around," said Sedin. "Alright Alright!" she said. The pair jumped back, allowing her to stand.   
  
"So tell us about him, or her," said Franco, resuming his seat. "He's older, a gentleman, unlike what you two bring over. "Was that an insult?" Ravyn smirked at them. "He's familiar in some way," she said. "Maybe it's Lecter." Ravyn rolled her eyes. "Why would he want to come after me?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, possibly because you look Starling."  
  
"And I told you that I doubt it was purely physical."  
  
"But you have to admit, the two of you look almost like twins. Born the same year-"  
  
"In a different state."  
  
"Same basic figure-"  
  
"Except Ravyn's breasts are slightly bigger I think."  
  
"Skin tone-"  
  
"I'm paler."  
  
"Accent-"  
  
"Russian from mom and grandma and southern U.S."  
  
"Still, it is rather odd."  
  
"Just about everything between the two of you is alike."  
  
"Different scent I would venture."  
  
"True. The only difference is her eyes and hair."  
  
"Okay, that's enough!"  
  
"That's why they sent you to hunt Lecter isn't it? They were hoping you would get him out of hiding because of your similarity to Starling."  
  
"I'm not hunting Dr. Lecter."  
  
"Bullshit." Ravyn sighed. "Whatever. Just because I was helping with it for a bit doesn't mean anything. If you must know, I'm-"  
  
"This won't jeopardize national security will it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I'm guessing you're after that one group yes?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You're still after Lecter though. Even if they say you're doing something else."  
  
"Unfortunately. What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Same thing."  
  
"And are you getting anywhere?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Happy, happy joy, joy."  
  
"Your sarcasm is noted." Ravyn smirked, letting out a choked laugh. "Well, we have things to do and you need some sleep. We're not open tomorrow right?"  
  
"Not to the public. We have too much to do as is. We'll work better without interuption."  
  
"You suck."  
  
"So do you two."  
  
"That was low Fowling."  
  
"No lower than you two have gone." The pair left, walking down the street and going into the third house down. Ravyn took her shower and changed into a pair of pajamas. She stared at the ceiling above er bed, trying to recollect that memory. She glanced at the tiger laying beside her bed. She pulled the tail and watched as the mouth opened in a silent roar. She closed her eyes and chose sleep over thought. She would have a long day tomorrow.  
  



	3. 3

The alarm clock at the bedside began beeping. Ravyn threw out a hand and smacked it in just the right place so the incessant sound stopped. She raised her head from under the pillow and looked around sleepy eyed. She sat up and stretched before walking to the shower. She stripped and stepped in; turning on the hot water and cursing when cold came out. She heard something drop in the kitchen. "Turn off the water!" she yelled. The water from the shower was hot again and she stood under it for a few minutes before washing and getting out. She dried and changed into a pair of camo pants and a dark grey fitted tank. She walked downstairs, brushing her hair and pulling it back. "It's a shame this look is wasted on us," said Franco. "Coffee," she grumbled. Sedin handed her a cup. She took a drink from it and relaxed. "You're addicted," they said, almost in unison. "I know, but it's such a wonderful addiction," she said. Sedin set a plate in front of her holding eggs and "fake bacon" as the pair called it. "I don't know why you insist on not eating any meat. You make wonderful dishes with it." Ravyn glanced up at Franco with a mouth full of egg. She chewed and swallowed. "It tastes disgusting to me. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you two," she said. "You're starting early today." She picked up a piece of the bacon and ate it. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Work until everything is done or just about done."

"Sounds like fun. What are your plans for tonight?"

"The same as they always are."

"You're out of alcoholic beverages by the way."

"I know. Someone keeps stealing them."

"We'll keep a look out for the perpetrator."

"I'm sure you will. When are you guys going to come in?"

"We're thinking about taking a personal day." "

Ten?"

"Tonight?"

"No, this morning."

"We'll try."

"Yeah. Try harder than you did the last time please."

"Maybe."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Ravyn stood from the seat and put on some socks and her boots. She grabbed the bag from beside the door. "Lock the door before you leave this time please?" she yelled before walking out. She threw on her helmet and started the bike, driving off to the small shop.

  
Dr. Lecter watched as Ravyn sped away from the house. He had found the address for the shop last night and had plans to stop there sometime today. He had no other plans for the day, but first he wanted to explore her home a bit more. He waited until two men walked out of the house. One locked the door from the inside and put the key on the door frame above. He waited until they had gone into the third home down before stepping out from his car and walking over to the house. He reached up, taking the key and unlocking the door. He returned it and stepped in, relocking the door. His nostrils flared. He noted that the breakfast smells include soy based products and coffee. He walked through the small hallway and into the kitchen.  
The counters were stone and the cabinets oak. He opened them and went through the glasses and dishes before moving to the drawers. The silverware was well made, he guessed it had belonged to Mason, and the knives would have made any chef proud. They were sharp and shone when he took them from the sheath. He replaced everything and walked back to the hall, going into a spare room. There were boxes in there filled with things he guessed belonged to her parents. He left the room and walked to the bathroom. It was spotless and smelled like rice flower. He looked through the cabinet, not finding anything. 'There's an upstairs bathroom,' he thought. He went upstairs to her bedroom.  
Hannibal stopped in the doorway, surveying the room. There were a few things on the floor, mainly clothing that he guessed she had worn to sleep in and hadn't picked up, and a couple magazines. He picked one up, flipping through the pages. He replaced it and went to the bed. There were more in racks. He glanced through them and looked under her bed and in the drawers, finding weapons of varying sorts and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. He walked on to the open door. He went in and looked around. The cabinet had aspirin and Midol in it as well as Q-tips, an extra tooth brush, toothpaste, deodorant, tweezers and other assorted medical supplies. He left the room and went back downstairs. He went to the basement and went through a box marked as cook books.  
Lecter opened it and took out a small leather bound book and opened it. The recipes were written in Russian. He translated them easily and put the book in his pocket. He left the house and returned to his car. He had spent a half hour in her home and it was now ten after nine. The pair he had seen previously left their home and jumped into a jeep. They drove off and he followed behind them, parking a little ways from the shop and waiting.

"So pleasant that you could come so early," said Ravyn over the music. "Did you have to put that on?" said Sedin. Eminem blared out from the radio. "Of course I did, you weren't here to pick the music and I chose."

"You could have used something other than that."

"Quit complaining, Sedin. It could be worse."

"You have a point."

"Shut up." She went to the back and brought out sliced disks. "Do we really have to make the runes for that jack ass? He hasn't paid us for the last set we made him."

"I'm not making them for him and he paid me yesterday." Sedin went to the back and took down a chisel, and began taking the outer bark off of a piece of wood. Franco picked up another chisel and began working on a carving. "Why can't we use power tools?"

"There's a reason it's called Archaic Design."

"Yeah, but a lot of places like ours use power tools."

"I don't like power tools and I own the place."

"I'll quit."

"Quit your bitching."

"Yes ma'am." There was a knocking at the front door an hour later. "Someone can't read," said Franco, standing and wiping the wood chips from his clothes. He straightened out his shirt and walked out front to the door. "Be nice please," said Ravyn as she continued sanding down the pole. "Yeah, yeah," muttered Franco. He glanced at the man out front and pointed to the sign. "We're not open," said Franco. "I was told to ask for Ravyn," he heard the man outside say as he stepped back. "Hey Ravyn, there's someone here to see you." The music had changed, Starfuckers Inc was now playing. "Let them in," she yelled back. Franco rolled his eyes and mouthed something as he unlocked the door and let the man in. He stepped across the threshold and removed his hat. He gave a small nod to Franco who was busy closing the door and locking it again. Hannibal listened to the music for a moment, wondering how anyone could stand such noise. Franco went back into the back and left the stranger to look around at the objects in the front. Lecter wandered around the room, looking at some of the canes and carvings that had been done. He opened a book on the counter and flipped through the pictures. Ravyn walked out with sawdust on her and her shirt partially wet. He looked up at her.

"Hello. I didn't think you would stop by..." said Ravyn. She walked a little closer. "I was in the area and thought I would come and see what you do," he said. "It isn't much but it's work," she said. "Do you own this place?" He flipped the page looking at the work and admiring it. "Yes. Sedin and Franco work when they feel like it. Most of the carvings were done by Franco. Sedin usually does stalves for the New Age culture and other things for them and I do anything." "Metal working as well I see."

"A little. There're some glass pieces in there as well."

"You do a number of things here. This, do you still have it?" he asked, pointing to a dark wood cane with a blood stone tear drop in the top. "Yes actually. The person who ordered it never picked it up or sent a way for me to get it to them." He looked up from the book. "Wasn't it Dr. Fell, or rather Dr. Lecter, that ordered it? I remember hearing something about it."

"Yes. No one has wanted it since the National Tattler decided to print something up about it except some crack pots who thought they could trace him with psychic energy coming from it. People who had never read the story say it's too strange for them. It's a beautiful piece." "Could I look at it?"

"Sure." Closer started playing as she went into the back. She turned the music down a bit and brought out the piece. "Here you are." He took the piece and looked it over. It was a fine piece. She had done as he expected. "How much is it?"

"Take it. It's been paid for already."

"How much?"

"One fifty."

"It's more than that."

"I know."

"Then why sell it for that much now?"

"Because I'm not a robber. It was paid for already, but I have a feeling you won't take no for an answer."

"Very well." He produced the cash and she put it under the counter in a small cash box. "So what did you really come for?" she asked. "To ask if you would mind going to coffee tonight." "Not at all. What time?"

"Around five."

"That's fine by me."

"Good."

"Where?"

"The Golden Leaf."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

"Good day." He turned and left. Sedin came out and looked at Ravyn. "What?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all..."

"No!"

"What?! It isn't my fault that you-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

"Yes ma'am. He_ was_ familiar in an eerie sort of way. Kind of like those old people at the nursing homes."

"Oh shut up."

"So what's your schedule?"

"I'm only going in Monday thru Thursday."

"You suck."

"You have to work all week don't you?"

"Not only that but we're getting sent abroad again."

"Ouch. When do you leave?"

"As soon as the paperwork's done."

"That will be..."

"Probably Tuesday."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not." She smiled at them and went to the back to finish piece she was making. "Who wants what for lunch?" asked Franco, leaning against the door frame, an hour later. "Salad."

"Burger."

"Where from?"

"Don't care."

"It's up to you."

"I'll be back."

"I'm going with you."

"Make my usual half hour an hour."

"Shut up."

"Don't take it out on him because you can't make a decision."

"Neh!" The pair left. Ravyn shook her head and listened as the car drove off. She popped her neck and stretched before putting down the paper she had been making the design on. She walked out behind the shop and around the area there. She slid down and sat on the ground, her back against an apartment building. She let out a breath and put her head on her knees with her eyes closed. She shook her head, smiling a little. 'There is no way in hell,' she thought, concentrating and trying to grab the slippery surface of her memories. She had locked them away so long ago and never touched them that now they were difficult to take hold of. She hummed a lullaby her grandmother had sung to her as a child and wandered away from her previous task to others. She still didn't have a lead on the case she was working. She reminded herself firmly that she was NOT hunting Lecter and Starling. 'No, you're not after them. You just might happen to stumble across them...again, and if you do...you're supposed to catch them this time,' said a small voice in the back of Ravyn's mind. She promptly told it where it could go and continued. She knew there was at least one if not two ways to find them easily enough, but that would be rather aggravating and tedious. 'Not to mention time consuming and you know if they found out...' She stomped the voice. Ravyn looked at her watch and returned to her former position. 'Starling's dead remember,' she mocked, knowing full well the ex agent wasn't dead. It was amazing how well they had managed to make it appear, even down to her scent she guessed.  
Ravyn brought her head up abruptly and looked around. The sound coming from her had stopped. She stood, easing the gun at her side out of its holster. She walked down the alley quietly and looked around all of the corners. Her back stayed to the wall. She saw nothing but heard a faint whisper of cloth. She looked around another corner, following the sound and finding nothing. The sound died away into the distance and she sighed. 'Paranoia is a bad thing,' she thought, taking her hand off the gun and walking back to the shop. 'Probably some little punk ass thinking he can catch me off guard,' she thought, opening the back door and walking in. She could smell the food and waited for the bitch out to commence.  
"Where the hell have you been?" asked Sedin. "I went for a walk," she said, sitting at the small table and taking out the plastic container holding the salad. She opened it and put the Italian dressing over the green before eating. "You could have left something to say you left." "And what fun would that be? I wouldn't get to see your little worried faces." They blushed and the meal was finished in silence. Ravyn glanced at the clock and yawned. "Go home," she said, picking up the trash and throwing it away. "You sure you'll be alright all by your lonesome in this place?" asked Franco. She turned, smirking at him. "Of course I will. The big bad wolf hasn't come yet."

"In that case, good bye for now."

"When are you going to be home?"

"I don't know."

"Doesn't matter, we have other plans for tonight."

"Try not to make too much noise eh?"

"We'll try."

"I'm sure."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Franco and Sedin left and Ravyn shut the doors. She waited until they were gone and finished cleaning up before leaving. She started the bike and headed towards Quantico where she would spend the rest of her day listening in on conversations.

Dr. Lecter watched the figure speeding away towards Quantico. He held the knife that she had made years ago in his hand. It was still as sharp as the day he had gotten it from her. He considered using it to kill her. She had come so close to catching him and Clarice on quite a few occasions, but she always left them be in the end. She was good at what she did and he needed her help, as much as he disliked to admit it. She was the only one who knew enough about _La Mano del Dio_ to be of use to him. He knew her two friends would be gone come Monday or Tuesday and that they would most likely be gone for a bit. The plans swarmed around his mind. Friday. He put the knife back in the sheath and drove off to the Smithsonian. 

A/N: Thanks to BlytheBee for reviewing, and the chapters will continue coming, but some may be later in coming than others...


	4. 4

....::meeps:: Um yeah, I don't know who it was that sent the message about this story making Thomas Harris cry, but to tell the truth, I haven't read any part of this or typed a word except what's already been typed and being typed. Personally, I think the movie version of Hannibal was badly done and that the book wasn't that great either. The only reason I'm uploading this is because my friend's laptop won't let him down load or upload anything and I don't have his password or it would be under a different sn. And yeah, I totally agree, Starling's the shit, but it isn't my story and I wouldn't read or write anything like this because my genre leans more towards humor and AU. If you have qualms that you want to bring up with the author, his addy is I apologize to anyone who's read this and thinks it sucks, but I'm going to continue uploading until it's done or he gets bored with it because I don't want to listen to his bitching.  
  
Ravyn sat at the desk, waiting for the phone to ring. It had already done so twice, and both of those had just been telemarketers. They were abruptly told off in either Italian or Arabic and the phone slammed down. It rang again and she waited until it stopped before picking up the receiver and listening.  
"Your mother is sick Sedin," said the man's voice in Arabic. Ravyn translated it easily enough. "How long has she been in that condition?" asked another more familiar voice. Ravyn found that her hand had already wandered to the recorder from the first word. "Two months. We believe she was like it for the last two before now." 'Four months...Wasn't...' "What about my father?" "We've not been able to catch him. He's been in the fields or moved." "My sister?" "We believe your father may be looking for her assistance with the other children." "Do you know when we can find her?" "I would say Thursday. She makes an appearance in town that day usually." "Good. She will be difficult." "We are aware." The other phone clicked and she could here Sedin saying something before he hung up the phone. Ravyn did the same, the conversation going through her mind. 'What the fuck? His whole family died last year in a soot out,' she thought, staring at the phone. Ravyn stared at the door, thinking. The other phone rang and she picked it up.  
"Fowling," she said. "How long have you been here?" asked the voice on the other end. "I don't know, a couple hours why?" "Did you know someone broke into your house earlier today?" "No. Was anything taken?" "Not that we could tell. Your neighbor called and said she saw a man wearing a suit walk in and come out about a half hour later. She couldn't give a description." "Mrs. McCalister?" "I think that was her name." "Don't take everything she says as true. She's not even sure who she is most of the time." "We know, but this time she sounded like she was serious." "Alright, and I'm guessing you want me to stay somewhere else tonight yes?" "If you would." "No. I'll be fine in my home." "Are you sure?" "Quite. Look Mr. Wellin, I've taken care of myself in worse situations. I'll move the key and sleep with my guns ready." "You had better." "I will." The other end clicked off and she muttered a low asshole before hanging up her end and glancing at the clock. "Shit!" she said, jumping up over her desk and grabbing her bag. She ran down the hall and out to her bike She had ten minutes to make a fifteen minute drive. She threw on the helmet and started the bike, peeling out of the parking lot. She made it with a minute to spare.  
"Good to see you could make it," said the Doctor. Ravyn sat across the table. "Sorry about that. I lost track of the time," she said with a small shrug. The waiter brought her, her usual. She looked up at him. "Thank you," she said. He walked off with a small smirk on his face. "You work for the F.B.I." Ravyn looked up over the rim of the cup. She swallowed and set it down. "Yes. How did you figure that one out?" "The National Tattler. I remembered reading about the piece you made there. You also changed your name did you not?" "I did." She wasn't offering anymore than that. That was her past and it was staying where it was. If he asked she would tell. "What was your name?" 'Damn all men,' she thought. "Avel Verger." "Were you by chance related to Mason Verger?" The doctor watched. She did well at keeping her face basically devoid of emotion, but her eyes gave her away. She was uncomfortable with this line of questioning. "I was. When he died Margot and Judy were left with the inheritance because Judy was pregnant with a male heir. They changed the will so that the last living relative would get whatever there was." "You were on the Lecter Starling case weren't you?" "Until they decided I needed a change." "Yes. You're now on The Hand of God case are you not?" "I am." "You're not getting very far with it are you?" "No. Every lead we get turns out false or a dead end. I really can't go into the case Dr. Feldman." "Of course, I understand. Why is it you work when you have no need to do so?" "I prefer to earn what I get as opposed to having it handed to me." "How long have you had your shop and been doing that?" "Sixteen years." "Your friends?" "They work for the bureau as well. They're mainly international workers." "Were you born in Russia?" "No, but my grandma and mom were born there so I was raised around the language." "You were born in the United States?" "Yes. Born at the airport on the way to the hospital." 'What's he doing?' she thought, continuing to answer the questions and ask a few of her own. The waiter came over and refilled Ravyn's cup quite a few times before they finally departed. Ravyn went home, finding everything as it should be and the doctor went to gather some supplies for his later plans.   
Monday morning came and Ravyn was up and in the office she held below the ground in the Behavioral Science building, going through some files. She read over one page twice, before moving on to another, aggravated at how slowly this was going. She looked up when there was a knock and set the papers down. "Yeah," she said. The newest trainees never knew what to do when they heard that and so squeaked some kind of response. The older ones who were more used to the flow just walked in. Franco and Sedin barged in without knocking and anyone else just opened the door. Whoever this was, they weren't opening it. She cursed and stood, opening the door. "Package ma'am. We took it to the lab and they said you were down here," said the deliver man. She took the box and set it on her desk before signing for the package and hurrying the man out. She produced a knife and sliced open the box, taking out the branding iron that had been found at another scene. She laid it on the desk and took out a paper, reading it before laying it beside the brand. She reached in once more and took out a package of pictures. She tossed the box across the room and sat back down, looking through the images. Most of the dead had the brand on their backs or legs. The few who didn't have the brand had some sort of other marking on them to show who they belonged too and served.  
She put the pictures away and took up the brand. It was in a plastic evidence bag even though it had already been printed and had the usual looking over. She kept it there, looking over the hand holding the world. She heard footsteps outside and put the brand away. The door burst open soon after. "We're going now. Wish you luck in your hunt," said Sedin. Franco rolled his eyes. "She doesn't need luck. She needs a miracle." "I do not. Have fun you two." "We will, and we'll bring you something back." "Oh joy. Do I want to know what you plan on bringing?" "Probably not." "Goodbye." "We'll be back by next Monday maybe." "Alright." "Come on! We're going to miss the flight!" "Bye." "Bye." They left, closing the door behind them and Ravyn shook her head. She took out the brand again, this time taking it out of the clear plastic bag and running her fingers over the edges. 'God holds the world in his hand. It's his decision who lives and who dies and they believe they are his right hand,' she thought to herself. She looked at the clock. Ten minutes to go before she could finally leave. She hated staying indoors like this and wished she had a window. She put the brand back and flipped through the pages of the files once more, not noticing that time was flying by. She looked up at ten after six and shook her head before standing and leaving. She locked the door and left the building under the watchful eyes of her superiors. She was teaching a class tomorrow. Price had requested her to take his place while he was gone on another case. 'Floaters galore,' she thought dryly. She started her car, not realizing she had already made it there and went home.   
The next two days passed by without incidence. She found a few leads as to the whereabouts of some in the American ring, but otherwise all was calm. She left the building and headed out to her shop to do a bit of cleaning and check the online orders. She parked the bike out back and went in. She took out a piece of steel from the order she had made and started heating it. She had shed her jacket and pants, instead wearing a pair of jeans and tank. She raised the hammer over the steel and heard a click in the back. Ravyn stopped, placing the hammer in the loop of her pants and left the steel where it was. She walked softly to the back and looked around. There were here men standing there and another walking in. They were talking quickly amongst themselves. Ravyn walked out with her arms crossed.  
"In case you can't read, we're closed," she said. The men looked up at her and the one that had just walked in stepped closer. "We are not here for any of the objects you have or sell," he said. "What do you want then?" She stood straighter and watched the group. "We want your skill added." "Hmm...let me think...no." "You will come with us or suffer." "And how can you make me suffer? Pain is only a trivial thing." "We have ways." "I'm sure you do. Look, I want to finish what I'm working on and go home. If you gentlemen would be so kind as to leave and come back in the morning..." She watched the other three men come closer at a signal from the one in front of her. "There will be no coming back in the morning. Come with us or we will make you wish you were dead." "I already do." The man motioned with his hand and the three men lunged towards Ravyn. She danced away from them, going into the back and closing and locking the door. She started the fire and heated the metal until it was white hot. The men barged in. Ravyn struck the first one across the face with the hot steel. He let out a scream and she moved to the other two. They kept their distance from her. She used her free hand to pull out her gun. She cocked it and held it trained on the burnt man. One of them came at her from the side and she hit his arm with the quickly cooling steel. She held it there and waited for the man to pull away. He did and she heard a low growl. Ravyn jumped up onto the small island in the center of the room, knocking off a few tools in the process. The so far unburned attacker walked towards her. The steel was going cold too quickly. Ravyn cursed and threw it at him. He dodged around it and grabbed her ankles. She shot his arm and he cursed. She didn't hear the one behind her until she was being yanked down and her mouth covered with a hand. She held her breath, trying to shoot any of them. She missed and was thrown against a wall. She stood from it and shook her head. The burnt faced man grabbed her throat and lifted her from the ground. Ravyn scraped at his arm and kicked as hard as she could. He grunted once before throwing her down against the counter. She heard the click of a knife and dodged as one tried to stab her. She punched the man with a hole in his arm and he stayed where he was. 'This is not good. Nope, uh-uh,' she thought as she felt the knife blade slice through her stomach. She grimaced and bit down as hard as she could on the man's arm. She drew blood and tore a chunk away. He punched her jaw and she flew down on the floor. The three pounced on her as one, kicking, punching and beating her in every place on her body. She felt a knife slice down one of her arms and another once more over her stomach. She heard her bones crack and yelled out with pain. Something was shoved in her mouth. The beating continued for nearly an hour until Ravyn passed out and could barely breathe. They removed the cloth and blood came out of her mouth. Her hand twitched once before it was still. She coughed and blood and spit came from her mouth. "Is she dead?" asked the man out front. "Not yet. She will be soon though," said the burnt faced man. "Call the police. Tell them there was an accident and you saw two men leaving." There was a scraping sound from the back and Ravyn managed to hobble out with her good leg. She raised her gun. She fired twice and two of the men fell. She slumped to the ground as well. "Don't kill her!" said the leader of the group. The man stopped halfway to her. She shot his legs. He fell to the ground and she shot one of his hands. Ravyn managed to reach her speed loader and loaded the gun, shooting the man's other hand. He yelled in pain. The last one ran from the shop and sped away. Ravyn kept her eyes open as long as possible before she passed out. She could faintly hear the sounds of someone talking on a phone. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't. With a last heave she fell into blackness 


End file.
